


Rebuilding Bridges

by Sethel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All Routes Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Author doesn't know what they're doing, Beta? We don't know her, Bylas Taught Red Eagles, Byleth taught Blue Lions, F/F, FByleth X Edelgard, FByleth is Bylas, M/M, MByleth X Dimitri, MByleth is just Byleth, Spoilers, This story is going somewhere and that somewhere is straight off a cliff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethel/pseuds/Sethel
Summary: With Edelgard dead, the war against the Empire appears to be over at the cost of Byleth falling comatose. Yet, those lurking within the shadows are beginning to rise up. Dimitri reluctantly cooperates with Bylas in an effort to end the war for good. The two will have to put aside their differences if they want to create a better future for all of Fódland, a task that's easier said than done.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Rebuilding Bridges

Red.  
Blood.  
Anger.

Rage and hatred ran through Dimitri’s veins like a snake’s venom coursing through the body of its victim. His hands gripping tighter till they white. Feeling a comforting squeeze back, Dimitri snapped out of his trance, looking down at his rough callous hand clutching onto the other’s soft, warm hand. The professor laid there in a deep sleep, chest rising up and down as he slept. The act of squeezing his hand back should have been impossible, yet that word seems to not be in Byleth’s vocabulary.  
  
“We will never be apart again.”  
  
Those words weren’t directed at him, yet just as comforting to hear. Dimitri could not help but replay the events that transpired in his mind. He could still see his childhood friend’s motionless, lifeless body lying on the floor as the Byleth’s twin sister laid hunched over the fallen emperor’s corpse, weeping tears for someone who did not deserve them. His beloved professor was standing behind Dimitri like a silent guardian, unsure if he should stand by his king’s side or by his sister. Dimitri’s other hand, resting on his knee, tightened as the events played out once more.  
  
_Turning his back on the scene, Dimitri walked away. He knew his professor was still standing there, unmoving. That did not bother him; this was the most that he could do. Allow his teacher to comfort his mirror self, even if she sided with a traitor. Then the rushing footsteps were heard. In a blind rage, Bylas had grabbed her sword and rushed towards the king. He knew her intentions. She would try to avenge her loved one, die trying, taking someone down with her. Dimitri quickly spun around to impale the lance in her just as she raised her sword to stab his back._  


Blood.  
Blood.  
Blood.  
Why wasn’t there blood?

_Expecting to see a figure with teal hair, blood pooling from her chest, yet pale green hair obstructed his vision. Why? Then it all clicked for Dimitri. That wasn’t the traitor. It was the professor. The professor stood in between the two. The Sword of the Creator protruding from his back. Areadbhar impaled just above it._  
  
Dimitri barely remembers to loosen his grip, almost crushing the professor’s hand.  
  
_“You’re not hurt, are you?” Dimitri sees his beloved professor stroke the cheek of his twin, both weapons being ripped out of him after the shock registered. Byleth just barely grabbed Bylas’s hand weakly, saying, “We will never be apart again” before he had collapsed onto the floor._  
  
There was a knock at the door before softly being opened. “Someone is here to see you, Your Highness.” That sounded like Ingrid, worry laced her voice, but all he could focus on was the sleeping figure in front of him. Dimitri waves his free hand, indicating his indifference.  
  
_Dimitri looked up at the figure standing above them shock and horror evident on her face; how he wanted to plunge his lance straight into her heart and let her join Edelgard. “Dimitri, don’t.” a weak voice called, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
The professor was looking up at him, barely able to keep his eyes open. There was still hope. He just had to get him medical attention. Holding the professor close to his chest with one hand and grabbing Areadbhar with the other, Dimitri quickly got up and began to leave. “It matters not what you do next. I will spare you not because I wish to give you mercy, but because your brother wishes for it.” _  
  
A new pair of footsteps walked in, the door closing behind them. Stopping behind Dimitri, however, their focus was not on the king but rather the figure lying in bed instead. “How is he?”  
  
Dimitri stared back up at the other figure seeing the concern on her face. After years of studying the professor, Dimitri was able to pick up on most of the hidden cues behind his professor’s stoic face. His sister, however, did not need to hide her emotions. He sighed, barely even able to stand her presence before remembering that he too had his part in his. “He has been asleep for the past couple days, never waking, but other than that, he seems to be healing just fine.  
  
Dimitri remembers seeing the professor falling off the cliff to the abyss below, that fateful day where they were protecting the monastery from the Empire. The absolute devastation was taking all will to fight out of him, vaguely remembering someone grabbing his shoulder to take them away as he rushed to chase after the professor. Was it Claude? He does remember that he fought alongside Claude that day.  
  
Dimitri tightened his hold on his intertwined hands. He was afraid the professor had fallen asleep again for another five years. Not yet, just when Dimitri had gotten his beloved professor back. The professor was like an angel. Guiding Dimitri, lost in the darkness of his mind, back to light. Keeping the haunting voices at bay, never hearing them whenever he was near the professor. “Why are you here?”  
  
Bylas fidgeted, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Letting out a nervous sigh, seeing no way around the metaphorical bush. “I need your help.” She refused to quiver under the hateful glare the king was sending her way. “Edelgard, during the time she was acting as the Flame Emperor, had help to ensure that her involvement couldn’t be linked back to Adrestia.” She propped one foot against the wall crossing her arms. “They had similar goals in stopping Rhea, but their motivations were completely different. Edelgard fought for a new system; this group, however, wanted revenge.” Dimitri’s gaze turned from a spiteful one towards a more confused look.  
  
“They heard of Edelgard’s fall and have decided to take matters into their own hands. As we speak, this group is making preparations.” Making her way to her twin’s bed, she slowly lifted a hand and stroked his hair. “I refuse to see Byleth hurt anymore and bring peace to Fódland, but I can’t do this alone. I know you can’t forgive me, and you shouldn’t, but this is a mission I cannot accomplish without help. I will understand if you choose not to assist me.” She stops stroking his hair before she moves back to her spot on the wall, lost in her memories.

  


* * *

_Find him.  
Make sure he’s safe  
Don’t ever leave him alone.  
_

_Those racing thoughts within Bylas’ mind and she rushed through the thick forest. Of course, now was the best time for it to be a dark and cold night. Byleth had left the camp when everyone was asleep. The past couple nights, the band of mercenaries was having no luck with hunting or fishing. It was only the lack of warmth, usually next to her, when she realized her brother was missing.  
Alerting her father, Bylas set out first without waiting. She couldn’t waste precious seconds as her other half was out there somewhere alone and scared. Sweet Byleth, who had yet could harm anything, not even an animal. For someone who had difficulty showing emotion, he was surprisingly gentle.  
  
Hearing a wolf howl, Bylas’ steps quickened. Determination fueling her body, she broke into a sprint. As fast as her small legs could, the older twin rushed towards the direction the sound came from. She came across a clearing within the forest. The sight did nothing but bring her anger. Her precious younger brother, face impassive, yet he still trembled as he clutched the knife for dear life, was backing away from the wolf. The wolf, twice their size, growled as it crept closer to Byleth.  
  
With a yell reflecting the storm brewing within her, Bylas lunged towards the wolf. Knife raised above her head; she felt no fear. Within this moment, she understood what their father meant to treat weapons as an extension of their body. The wolf had yet to turn around to face Bylas, which she took advantage of. Tackling the beast with her whole body, she positioned herself in a way that she could hold one arm around the wolf’s neck. Clinging on for dear life, she attempted to keep the wolf’s head in place. Bringing down her other hand, the one holding the knife, she plunged it straight through the wolf’s skull. The wolf let out a howl of pain before toppling over and eventually stilling.  
  
Getting off of the wolf, the knife still within its skull, she walked towards her brother. Embracing him tightly, she began to sob as he hugged her back. A crack formed within his mask as his eyes began to water as well, his mouth slowly turning downwards into a fragile frown. Lips shuddering as he barely held back a whimper. Bylas separated from Byleth, his smaller hands clasped within her hands.  
  
“We will never be apart again.” she had told him that night, the only words said. Their father was bursting through the thickets frantically searching for the source of the noises. Seeing his kids, he let out a sigh of relief before embracing the two. No words were said as they all walked back to camp, their meal for tomorrow in tow.  
_

Bylas remembers that memory as she stares at her brother, fast asleep in bed. The king’s hand intertwined with Byleth’s hand like the king was holding on for dear life. Those exact words were said to one another every night. They were always said before the two had separated and gone their separate ways for the night. Especially right before Bylas or Byleth would have to take their respective houses on a mission, those words were always followed by a reassuring hug. The last time she had heard those words from him was just a couple days ago when he was staring at her, a smile on his face as he was impaled by both the Sword of the Creator and Areadbhar.  
  
‘When was the last time I said those words to him? Bylas thought as she stared on. That’s right; the last time those words were said was the night before the day of the Byleth went to the Holy Tomb. Five years ago was the last time they had promised each other that they would stick by one another. Then her beloved Edelgard revealed her true identity and caused the rift to form between the two. Well, that wasn’t true, was it? A rift developed the moment they chose different houses to teach and began to be too busy to have time for one another. Time spent sitting by one another, enjoying one another’s presence soon replaced by spending time with their students, running around the monastery helping wherever required assistance — their time slowly devoted to their students rather than each other.  
  
It was Edelgard’s reveal that just caused the twins to break their promise. Bylas and her class were escaping the monastery as they followed for what their emperor believed in. Byleth staying behind trapped within the confines of Garreg Mach as he aided the effort to defend it. Both the twins fell into a deep sleep the day the Empire invaded the monastery. Bylas felt dread when she saw her brother fall into the abyss that day. Rhea saw the same thing and, in a blind rage, had let out a ray of calamity that caused Bylas to fall into a coma that day.  
  
Edelgard and Hubert, fortunately, were able to escape after finding her unconscious body. Her class all returned to the Empire. For the next five years, Bylas had slept. Yet, she had a guardian keeping watch over her at every moment. Edelgard, like a shield, watched over Bylas, hoping one day that her professor would awaken. Then on the day of the Millenium Festival, Bylas did wake up as if she only went to bed for the night. The rest was history. 

* * *

_Find him  
Make sure he’s safe  
Don’t ever leave him alone  
  
Those racing thoughts as he saw his beloved professor fall down the edge of the cliff. Forgoing his well-being, Dimitri rushed towards the surrounding area of Garreg Mach. Only to be stopped by a tight grip around him. He could vaguely hear his name being called out to him as he struggled against the grip.  
  
“Release me! Any second that we waste now is a second he is closer to death!” Dimitri growled, his mind closer to becoming feral. The prince despised this part of him how he needed the professor by his side at every waking moment. Pitiful really, like a dog that could not go a few hours without its master. Every moment he was plagued by the ghosts of his past, taunting him, demanding bloodshed. Yet, whenever his professor was there, all he felt serenity. Those voices haunting him were always silent whenever in the vicinity of the professor.  
  
Which is why Dimitri struggled so hard; He couldn’t lose the professor, who spent so much of his time helping the prince learn. He couldn’t lose Byleth, who spent his time getting to know Dimitri on a personal level, confiding in one another. He couldn’t lose the one good thing in his life. The goddess could take everything away from Dimitri, that did not bother him. But to take his beloved professor away was something Dimitri could not stand for.  
  
He doesn’t remember blacking out, but the next time he regained consciousness was in the forest with his classmates. All of them escaped the monastery. The dragon had gone berserk. Destroying Garreg Mach in its wake. Everyone had the same idea and left before they were caught in its path of chaos. They did not know what had happened after the only thought going through their head was to get somewhere safe, away from this mess. _

  


Dimitri vaguely recalls the events after the fall of Garreg Mach. Everyone had returned to their homes. They all split up, tension high between them. Like lost sheep, none of them knew what the proper course of action would have been. Their professor had gone missing, and their house leader was unresponsive. Rhea had gone missing, the Knights of Seiros dispersed throughout Fódlan, desperately attempting to find their leader. He remembers going back to Fhirdiad with Dedue. Dimitri doesn’t remember much, but he can recall that he spent most of his time in the room he grew up in, lost in his thoughts. Plagued by his thoughts, Dimitri was unaware that he was being framed of murder and to be executed.  
  
Dimitri does remember being saved by Dedue before his friend presumably gave up his life to secure the prince’s safety. From there, all on Dimitri’s mind was survival, killing endless soldiers and thieves to ensure his safety. He found safety within the fallen monastery, now being plagued by the memory of the time that he had spent here. That was how he spent the next five years. Then one day, out of the blue, Byleth returned to him. He was standing in the light, while Dimitri sat in the shadows. The professor’s warm hands outstretched towards him. Dimitri berates himself for how he had reacted — treating the only blessing in his life with such disdain, how he had continued to treat him unjustly. Yet, the professor did not give up. He stood by his side, a hand always reaching out to him. Byleth never gave up on the beast, still waiting there with open arms for when Dimitri would come back. The professor had done so much for him. This time, he would allow the professor to wake up again in a time of peace, not in a time of war. Steeling his resolve, he turned to Bylas.  
  
“Where do we go from here then?”


End file.
